


The Feeling of Love When the Sun Goes Down

by Fighting4Fandoms



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alive Eddie Kaspbrak, Dead Pennywise (IT), Dead Stanley Uris, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Reddie, Spoilers for It Chapter 2, graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-18 13:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20639978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting4Fandoms/pseuds/Fighting4Fandoms
Summary: 2 years after the events of Pennywise, the reading of Stanley's letter and Eddie's recovery, life has seemed to calm down. Some things can't be forgotten but maybe things can get better.





	1. Anniversary

After Stanley killed himself, after Pennywise had been vanquished, the Losers made an oath to come to Derry to remember those who had been lost. Stanley was remembered and Richie thanked anyone who was listening that Eddie had not also been lost. The world wasn't the same as it had been years ago but 2 years had passed since then and Richie took Stanley's words well and told Eddie just exactly what he had been feeling for him and what surprised him most, even though he had been terrified at the time, is that Eddie confessed his own feelings. 

2 years later and now Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak were officially a couple but no one was surprised really. Richie's reactions and feelings towards Eddie had not always been ignored by the others. The day that they left Derry though, in 2016, Richie had driven to the Kissing Bridge to feeling the carvings he had placed their and Eddie had shown him the very ones that he had carved himself. 

_"Huh," Richie laughed under his breath, "I didn't even see them." _

_"I didn't see yours either." Eddie sighed as he placed his head on Richie's shoulder. _

_They were leant against Richie's car, Eddie clutched his chest over the bandage from his wound that Pennywise had inflicted upon him. _

_"I have been thinking actually, Richie," Eddie exhaled slowly, "after the divorce goes through, what are we going to do?" _

_"What do you mean?" _

_Eddie shrugged, "Are we taking things slowly? I'm just thinking, I spent so long not even remembering who you were... I just don't want to forget again." _

_"You won't." Richie reassured as he put his arm around Eddie's neck. "You can stay at mine because I'm guessing that your _wife _is at yours." _

_"Please don't remind me." Eddie grimaced, grinning though at the comment. "I'm just glad that I'm alive. I'm glad that I'm with you." _

_Richie smiled to himself and his arm curled around Eddie's back tighter, they were looking forward at the places of their carvings, as though the sun was shining down on them. Richie pulled his arm back and stood up from the car. _

_"Perhaps we should get moving." Richie suggested, shoving his hands into his pockets. "It looks like it may rain." _

_"It's sunny too," Eddie remarked, "We may get a rainbow." _

_"Hmm." Richie grinned. "Well, Eds, time to get moving." _

_"Look, I love you, but please for the love of God... don't call me Eds."_

Richie and Eddie sat in their car as they drove along the roads, getting closer to Derry. Richie was behind the wheel and Eddie had his hand on Richie's knee. 

"You okay?" Eddie asked. 

Richie smiled as he turned a corner, "I'll be fine, don't worry, I haven't been sick since this morning." 

"Hence why it's called morning sickness." Eddie smirked. "Should we tell the others when we get there?" 

Richie shrugged, "It's only early days... you're not really supposed to tell people, you know, just in case." 

Eddie smiled, his whole soul beaming with excitement, "I just can't believe it." 

"Neither can I." Richie sighed, the image of Eddie's face when he told him only a month ago. 

"Where are we meeting them?" 

"I think we're going to that new diner." Richie said. "Mike will probably get there first." 

"And we'll probably get there last." Eddie chuckled. 

"Fashionably late." Richie smirked in agreement at his husband. "I think that this calls for some music." 

Eddie opened the glove box to their car and took out the Queen CD, "Our lord and saviour." 

"Jesus Christ." Richie burst out laughing as he passed the Derry sign. 

*

In the diner, each of them sat at a table with one seat left without an occupier. Bill stood up at the head of the table and held his glass up high. 

"Two years ago, we lost our friend." Bill began to say without tremoring once. "We stopped It and it cost a lot but I hope that we've all grown since then. To the Losers." 

"To the Losers." Each of them rang in unison, clinking their glasses.   
Bill sat himself back gown with a sad smile on his face. 

Richie and Eddie looked to each other with a smile, Eddie placed a hand over Richie's that was placed on the bottom of his stomach but no one else could see but Beverly kept a watchful eye on them both. 

"How have things been for everyone else?" Bev asked. 

Mike shrugged, "Could be better but at least its not worse." 

"So there's that." Ben ended with a chuckle. "What about you two?" 

Richie and Eddie stumbled on what to say but Beverly managed to figure it out on her own. 

"Yeah, do you two have anything new?" 

Eddie stared at Richie for a moment, Richie sighed with a small smile on his face. 

"Well, there is something guys." Richie placed his hands on the table. "You see, Eddie and I, well, we're expecting."

Bill, Beverly, Mike and Ben applauded Richie and Eddie with smiles on their faces for this would be the first of a line of the younger Losers but for Richie and Eddie... their baby will be no loser. 

"Which is why, Richie and I are going to be moving back to Derry." Eddie added, "Yes, there has been bad memories here but this is where I found the man that I love so hopefully, one day, our child will find their love here too." 

Richie placed a kiss on his husband's cheek. 

Beverly smiled warmly, "I have to ask, you two, will you have godparents?" 

"Perhaps not in the conventional sense," Richie pointed out, "however in a way, you're all going to be there." 

"Here, here." Ben cheered. "I'm actually not surprised that you two are having a baby first." 

"Why's that, Ben?" asked Mike. 

Ben shrugged, "I don't know, it's just not that surprising." 

"Well, either way, we're all happy for you both." Bill congratulated them. "We all are." 


	2. A Winter's Day

Richie sat on the sofa in the living room underneath a blanket, rubbing circles on his bump, he was watching Eddie finish decorating the tree. Richie at that current moment was about 6 months along and he and the baby was doing well. 

"You sure you're not to short to put the star on?" Richie chuckled. 

Eddie playfully glared at him, "Thanks, love. It's okay, I can manage." 

"When are the others coming?" Richie asked, coughing for a moment. 

Eddie looked at him worriedly, "You alright?" 

"I'm fine." Richie batted him off. 

Eddie placed the star on and walked over to the sofa, he crouched on the floor beside him and placed his hand on his stomach, he smiled as he felt the baby kick. "You would tell me if you weren't?" 

Richie nodded, "Of course. Now, when are the others coming?" 

"Supposed to be lunchtime tomorrow which seems likely," Eddie sighed, "they're not us after all." 

"Very true." Richie smiled warmly at him, he placed a hand on Eddie's cheek, "He's moving around a lot." 

"He?" 

Richie shrugged, "I don't know for sure but it seems like it's gonna be a boy." 

"We'll just have to wait and see." Eddie kissed the spot where he could feel the baby move underneath. "This one's a little fighter." 

"Or a dancer." Richie chuckled, "Either way, he's going to be amazing." 

"I love you so much, Rich." Eddie moved upwards and forwards, closer to Richie, "We're going to have a little family." 

"We're already a family, Eds." Richie rubbed his stomach, grimacing as he sat himself upright. 

"Back?" 

Richie closed his eyes, nodding. 

Eddie helped to move him forward and rubbed his back in a soothing manner, "How about a hot bath? That's supposed to help." 

"Been reading, have we?" 

Eddie blushed, "Only a little bit, it's better to be safe than sorry." 

Richie laughed under his breath, "You're like my only little midwife." 

"You know, I could be, if you want that."

Richie contemplated for a moment, "I did want to have the baby at home." 

"You did." 

"Beverly said that she could help." 

"She did." 

Richie gave in and nodded, "If you want to deliver our baby Eds, I ain't gonna stop ya." 

Eddie kissed his cheek as his hand continued to rub Richie's back to ease his husband's discomfort. 

*

The next day, around lunch, the Losers Club had arrived at Richie and Eddie's home in Derry. For Mike, the journey was short but for Ben, Beverly and Bill it was slightly longer but each journey was taken in care. Christmas was a joyous time, even though people had been lost along the way, the rest had kept up and stayed friends to ensure steps had been taken to ensure the future. 

Richie remained on the sofa, shivering underneath the blanket. Eddie meanwhile let their guests inside. 

"Hi, guys." Eddie welcomed each of them. 

Bill walked in first, followed by Mike and Ben. Beverly brought up the rear with a smile on her face. She hugged Eddie and kissed his cheek, "How is he?" 

"He's been better, baby's giving him trouble." 

"Poor thing." Beverly frowned. "Well, it's only a little while longer." 

"True." Eddie said as he showed her inside. He could hear voices coming from the living room and a smile bloomed on his face as he walked inside. Seeing his friends altogether brought warm feeling to his chest. 

He sat himself down on the floor next to the sofa that Richie was inhabiting. "You okay?" 

Richie smiled, nodding. "Never better." 

They all spent the next few hours talking and reminiscing about the memories of their childhood including their time with Stanley. There were some things that could never quite be forgotten but it was the present that allowed them to know that whatever happened now was what they chose to do and what they wanted most in the world. Memories were like carvings on wood, permanent even when they faded. 

"Have you thought about names?" Mike asked them. 

Richie nodded, pulling the blanket further up, Eddie held onto his hands. 

"Since, Richie is adamant that the baby's going to be a boy," Eddie informed them, "Charlie was one of the names that we picked, Charlie Stanley." 

"I think he'd like that." Bill softly said, smiling by the fireplace. He took a sip of his drink before placing it on the table. "Double barreled?" 

"Probably." Richie said. 

"Which way around?" Ben asked. "Kaspbrak-Tozier? Or Tozier-Kaspbrak?" 

"Hmm..." Eddie wondered. "Hadn't actually thought about that." 

"I'm sure it'll come to you." Beverly giggled to herself as she helped herself to a chocolate snack from the table. "Aww the little one's going to be so spoiled." 

"Well since I can't perform for a while, I think I'm going to do some writing." Richie told the others. 

"What are you going to write?" Asked Bill, his curiosity peaked. 

"Not sure yet," Richie said, "I'm sure that it'll come to me." 

Some people, when a child is born, do wonder what to do when the baby is grown and no longer needs to have their parent's every piece of attention but Richie had a plan. It was quite clear that he was not down with his stand up career and it was also clear that Eddie wanted a change of pace with his career path and in a while, he was going to have that opportunity. 


	3. What If?

_"...Richie?" _

_Richie looked up and saw the talon peek out of Eddie's chest, blooding oozing out of the open wound. "Eddie?" _

_Eddie was thrown across the ground, slicing through the air and landing painfully on the ground below. Beverly's anguished screams tore through the place and Richie snapped to his feet straight away, racing after Eddie. _

_The Losers followed, the noises in the air becoming distorted and their ears ringing, Richie was already by Eddie. Eddie was leant against the floor with his eyes staring into the air. Richie clutched onto his shirt, tears not falling but his face was sad. _

_"Eds, come on, stay with me." _

_"Ri...chie...." Eddie coughed, blood staining his lips red. "... I fucked your mom." _

_Richie watched as the life drained from Eddie's eyes. He turned his head to the others and cleared his throat, his hands were still clutched onto Eddie. _

_"It's okay, we can get him help, he'll be okay." _

_Beverly shook her head tearfully, "Honey- Honey, he's gone." _

_Richie shook his head in doubt, "No. No! We can still help him!" _

_Mike shouted over, "Guys, we've got to go!" _

_"We can still save him!" _

_Bill looked to where Mike was looking and saw that the place was coming down around him. "He's right! Shit. Richie!" _

_Ben and Mike grabbed onto Richie's arms and tore him away from Eddie's cold, bloodied corpse. _

_"We can still help him!!! Get off me!! Eddie! EDDIE!!! NOOO!!!!" _

_There was no doubt that if Mike and Ben had let go of Richie, they would have lost him forever. Richie would have died by Eddie's side, Richie was still screaming when they reached the outside. The Neibolt house collapsed in on itself along with Eddie's body. _

_"Eddie..." Richie collapsed to his knees when the house had completely vanished. Tears streamed down his face more than everybody else, his heart was smashed into a dozen pieces and he screamed one last time. _

_"EDDIE!!!" _

"Richie?" 

_"No! NO!!" _

"Richie, wake up!" 

Richie screamed, slamming forward, tears down his face. He looked to the side, breathing heavily, one hand on his stomach and the other clutched to the sheets.   
"Eddie?" He whimpered tearfully. 

Eddie pulled Richie closer to him, "Hey, it's okay, it's okay." He rubbed Richie's back as the other man continued to sob loudly into him. "Breathe for me, come one, that's it." 

Eddie's chest was in a rhythm that Richie was trying to follow, his chest moving up and down, beginning to calm. 

"You were gone!" Richie wailed, "You left me!" 

Eddie shook his head, kissing his cheek, "I'm not gone, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere, it's okay, it's okay." 

"He can barely sleep." Eddie told Beverly the next morning as they met for coffee in a small coffee shop in Derry. "Last night, he could barely sleep at all." 

"Where is he now?" Beverly asked, cooling her coffee. 

"I left him at home, told him to try and sleep but I doubt that he will." Eddie rubbed his temple, "I don't know what to do." 

Beverly shrugged helplessly, "I can come and help if you need me to but let's be honest, was being in Derry the best choice." 

"That's just it." Eddie sighed, "We've lived here for nearly 3 years but the nightmares have only been happening recently." 

"You sure?" 

Eddie nodded, "Certain." 

"Okay," Beverly nodded in understanding, "I think that you need to preoccupy him." 

"How do you mean?" 

"The nursery needs doing." 

Eddie bit his lip, "He shouldn't be doing anything strenuous." 

"Good point." Beverly took a sip. "How's the new job going?" 

"Ah, not bad." Eddie smiled. "Taking over the pharmacy wasn't one of the baddest decisions that I've made." 

"It's better that that old prick." Beverly chuckled. "God, he was such a perv." 

"Well, I can assure you that I'm not besides I don't even swing your way." Eddie smirked, he downed the rest of his coffee with a sigh. "You're right with the nursery though." 

"Need any help? Ben wouldn't mind, and I'm sure that Bill and Mike would love to lend a hand." 

Eddie nodded, "Thanks, I'm sure Richie would love you guys helping." 

*  
"Richie?" Eddie called out as he walked back into the house. He hung his jacket on the rack in the hallway and made his way through the living room and to the kitchen. He leant on the doorway as he saw Richie by the sink. 

"Hey, handsome." 

Richie smiled, turning around. He had black bags underneath his eyes and his dressing gown was hanging loosely by his sides. He had a hand on his rounded stomach and he went to walk towards Richie but dropped to his knees after one step. Eddie rushed and caught him before he landed on the floor. 

"Hey, you okay?" 

Richie nodded breathlessly, "Sorry, caught me off guard." 

"Is the baby okay?" 

Richie rubbed his stomach, "Yeah, can't sleep though. He keeps moving around." 

Eddie placed a hand on Richie's stomach next to Richie's own hand, he put his head over the top and felt the baby kick his face. He chuckled quietly, "Hey, little guy, give your daddy a break."

"Oh, so I'm Daddy?" 

Eddie looked up, "Hmm, we can both be or a could be Papa?"

"Papa Eds?" 

"Don't call me Eds." Eddie laughed under his breath, placing a kiss on Richie's pale cheek. "Right, back to bed with you." 

"Please, no." Richie sighed, "I can stay on the sofa for a while." 

"Curl up and watch TV?" Eddie suggested. "Sounds amazing." 


	4. Beverly and Ben

Whilst Eddie was working at the pharmacy one day, Beverly had offered to keep and eye on Richie, just in case because you could never be too careful. Eddie had taken over the pharmacy in Derry and through that his knowledge of the medical world had grown and he no longer felt like he was being lied to constantly. It felt great to have that power. 

Beverly had arrived at the Tozier-Kaspbrak house in the late morning and knocked on the door before entering. 

"Hey, Richie!" She called out as she walked through the hallway, "It's only me!" 

"Hi, Bev!" Richie's voice could be heard from upstairs. 

Beverly hung her jacket up on the peg before making her way upstairs, "Whereabouts are you, honey?" 

"Nursery!" 

Beverly smiled to herself and walked along the landing. The nursery was right at the end and the door to it was open a fraction but she couldn't see Richie. She opened the door and could hear him grumble. 

"Hey!" She called out as she grabbed a paint can from his hands. "What are you doing? Eddie said that you shouldn't be doing anything like this." 

Richie nodded, rubbing his stomach, "Yeah, I know but it needs to get finished _before _the baby comes."

"Well, the others were supposed to be coming next week." Beverly pointed out. 

Richie shrugged, "Baby could come before then." 

"I don't think so." Beverly placed the can on the floor. "You're only just gone eight months."   
"Which means early." Richie nodded. "It's just better to be safe than sorry." 

"Good point." Beverly muttered. She looked down at the pain can and saw the colour on top, "Ooh, yellow?" 

"Yeah." Richie sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "We didn't want to know the baby's gender. I'm positive it's going to be a boy but just in case we're doing colours that could suit either." 

"Good idea." Beverly smiled warmly. "Ooh, I am so excited for the little one!" 

"Speaking of, how are you and Ben getting on?" Richie inquired, leaning against the opposite wall by the window, next to the crib. 

Beverly shrugged, "I think it's going okay so far but it'll probably be a while before babies are on our mind." 

"Still, it's good that you two are happy." 

"Yeah." Beverly grinned. "Oh, I was thinking, next week it's going to be hectic so why don't you come with me and we could get some baby things?" 

"I mean, we've got almost everything but-"  
"Better to be safe than sorry." 

"Whoa, nicking my phrases now, are we?" 

"I try." Beverly winked, she looked around the room and saw that Richie had started painting the walls green and the ceiling had a touch of blue. "Fancy a drink?" 

*

Sitting back downstairs in the living room, Richie had sat himself down on the sofa whilst Beverly made them both a cup of tea. 

"God, I can't wait until I can have caffeine again!" Richie sighed exasperatedly. 

"Has Dr. Kaspbrak been on the case?" 

"Oh yeah" Richie nodded, he put his glasses on the table beside him and rubbed his eyes. "Do you think he's going to be okay delivering the baby?"

Beverly peeked her head into the room, "You were serious about that?" 

Richie nodded nervously, "Yeah... why? Do you think it's a bad idea? Crap! I knew-"  
Beverly rushed over, "No, it's okay! I was- You know what? Nevermind. I'm sure that Eddie's going to great!" 

Richie scowled at her, "You better not be lying." 

"I'm not lying!" Beverly defended herself, "I just didn't- I thought you were joking about that, that's all." 

Richie shook his head, taking the cup from Beverly, "I wasn't." 

"Anyway," Beverly continued, "Have you told your parents?" 

"Yeah, told them straightaway, after you guys."

"And?" 

"We haven't told Eddie's mom." Richie shook his head, he rubbed his eyes again, "Eddie doesn't want to, he's worried what she'd say or what she would do." 

Beverly rubbed Richie's knee, "It'll be okay." 

"I hope so." Richie sighed, he sipped his drink then placed it to the side. There was a brief pause until Richie groaned, his forehead creasing. 

"You okay?" 

Richie moaned but nodded, forcing a smile, "I'm fine." 

Beverly moved her hand to his back, "Hey, I'm supposed to look after you, try not to, you know, give birth when Eddie's not here." 

"Yeah, ah, erm, he said he's got someone to cover for a couple of weeks." Richie sighed, the pain gone, "One week before the due date and one week after." 

"Good window." 

"Eddie's brilliant plan." 

*

Meanwhile, at the pharmacy, Eddie was stacking shelves as Ben was picking up some things from the store. 

"How's Richie, anyway?" Ben asked, putting some things into the basket. 

Eddie groaned, climbing back onto his feet, "Not bad, baby's giving him some both but it's perfectly normal."

Ben smiled, nodding, "That's good. I'm sure Bev is giving him trouble." 

Eddie chuckled. "I'm sure she is. I'll get her something for her trouble." 

"She'll be fine!" Ben argued jokingly, "She doesn't mind, it gives her something to do." 

"Still, I'm really grateful." 

"I know you are Ed." Ben smiled. "Crap, erm, where do you keep the tampons? Bev needs some and I never know what flavor she wants." 

"Flavor?" Eddie laughed for a moment, "They're not food!"

"What do you call them then?" 

"I don't actually know," Eddie remarked, "size is more important though to be honest." 

"Ah, she did tell me." 

"Good," Eddie beckoned for him to follow. "Down there." 

"Thanks, Ed." Ben walked down the aisle. "At least you don't have to worry about this." 

"I do, in a way, I have to get Richie some maternity pants, though I wouldn't tell him that I told you..." Eddie rubbed the back of his neck, "He gets a little embarrassed." 

"My lips are sealed." Ben mimed his mouth being zipped close. "Not long now then?" 

"No," Eddie smiled to himself, "hey, are you guys still okay to come over?" 

Ben nodded, "Of course. Bill said that Audrey won't be able to make it but that she's sending something over?" 

"That's nice of her," Eddie put his hands into his pockets, "I'll ring her later."

Ben picked up Bev's tampons and placed them into the basket, "And I think that's it." 

Eddie gestured for the counter, "Let's get you done and dusted." 


	5. January Embers

January was always a busy time of the year and luckily for Richie, Eddie had decided to close the pharmacy for the day and spend the day with his husband. Eddie woke up earlier than Richie had done and was sitting up in his bed reading a book, he heard a moan escape from Richie's lips and his eyebrows furrowed together. He placed his book to the side and put his arm around Richie, bringing the man close to his chest. Richie hadn't woken up yet but Eddie couldn't help but smile as Richie curled into him. Richie breathed out, Eddie placed his chin on top of Richie's head.

"Morning." Richie sighed.

Eddie kissed his forehead, "Good morning, babe."

Richie's eyes snapped open and he hurriedly pushed the duvet off of himself. "Oh God."

"Rich?"

Richie ran out of the room and darted for the bathroom.

"Richie?"

Eddie jumped out of the bed and raced after him, he could hear the bathroom door slam against the wall and he heard the end of Richie's vomiting. Eddie held back for a second but he couldn't cope with the noise. He walked into the bathroom and crouched beside Richie as the other man continued to expel his guts into the porcelain.

Rubbing circles into his back, he sighed, "I thought your morning sickness had stopped."

"It had." Richie panted before throwing up once more.

Once he had finished he leaned back against the bath, his nightshirt had rode up his stomach.

He sighed in annoyance. "This is taking the piss..."

Eddie chuckled softly, "It's not long now."

"You've been saying that for weeks." Richie groaned, he lifted his shirt up and started at his stomach, "I just want to meet him."

"And we will." Eddie rubbed his stomach, "Whenever the baby is ready."

Richie sniffled and started to cry. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

Richie shrugged, "These stupid hormones! I swear I'm just turning into Niagara Falls."

Eddie kissed his cheek, "At least the nursery is done."

"I know." Richie sighed, wiping his tears away. "We just have to wait."

"I notice that you've been nesting?"

"Nesting?"

"Yeah." Eddie nodded. "It's a maternal thing, last few weeks of pregnancy when mothers become restless and make forts, things like that."

"Forts?" Richie asked. "Oh, you mean the blankets?"

Eddie nodded with a smile on his soft face. "Yeah, nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know." Richie smiled back, leaning against Eddie. "Thank you." 

"For what?" 

"Standing by me through all this." Richie sighed. "I know that I've been a pain." 

"Nothing new there then." Eddie joked. "You've been a pain in my ass since we were kids." 

"It's just a part of my charm." Richie smiled, he rubbed his eyes, he had left his glasses on the bedside table. 

"Besides, you're my husband." Eddie spoke softly, "Sickness and in health remember? I've always loved you, Richard, and I always will." 

"I hate it when people call me that." Richie chuckled. 

"Well, you know how I feel now." 

"Oh, Eds, what would I do without you?" 

Eddie laughed under his breath and pressed his lips against Richie's, "Love you, Trash Mouth." 

"I love you too, Eddie Spaghetti." 

*

Richie pressed a hand to his back when he stood from his seat in the living room, he groaned lightly, his eyebrows furrowing together and his forehead creased. "Shit." He mumbled. 

Eddie walked in from the kitchen, "Hey, you okay?" 

"Never better." Richie said but then he groaned again. "Shit, could you please tell your spawn to stop kicking me in the spine?" 

"You sure it's just kicking?" Eddie inquired. 

Richie paused but then shrugged, "I'm not sure now that you've said that." 

"If you feel another pain, let me know. It may have been a contraction and if it was a proper one, it may just be Braxton Hicks contractions." 

"False ones?" Richie asked. 

Eddie nodded in reply, "I'm sure you'll be fine." 

Richie nodded, breathing out slowly, "Yeah, you're probably fine, I'm just going to take a nap." 

"Need any help." 

Richie shook his head, "I'll be okay." 

*

Eddie opened the door to their bedroom and peered through the door to see Richie lying on his side. He walked over and placed his hand on Richie's cheek. 

"Hey, there's an emergency at the pharmacy, need to go and check it out." 

Richie nodded, "You better go and check it out." 

"What about you?" Eddie asked. "I don't want to leave you on your own." 

"I'll be fine." Richie reassured him. "Besides, you're not going to be gone for long." 

Eddie bit his lip, "I'll be as quick as possible but if anything's wrong-"

"I'll ring you or Beverly. I know." 

Eddie kissed his cheek and covered him up with a blanket, "Won't be long." 

*

"Richie!" Eddie shouted about half and hour later. He walked back into the house, closing the front door behind him. He hung his coat up and ruffled his hair in the mirror, wafting the snow off of him. "Jesus." He muttered. 

He headed upstairs and his eyes widened when he heard a big, pained goran coming from their bedroom. "Rich?" 

Eddie opened the door to reveal Richie on he floor, curled up around himself, his eyes clenched close. 

"Shit!" Eddie yelped in surprise. "Richie? Honey, you okay?" 

Richie nodded, mumbling something under himself, he crouched beside Richie and put a hand to his back. Richie fell into it, moaning deeply. 

"Yeah," Richie sighed, "I don't think these are false pains." 

"Water broke yet?" 

Richie shook his head, breathing deeply, "The pains are regular though." 

"Okay, okay." Eddie muttered, "Right, let's get you on the bed." 


	6. The Heart that Burns

Richie was curled up on the bed, his hand on his stomach and with the contraction that washed over him, Richie let loose a groan from deep within his throat. His glasses were sitting on the bedside table, his eyes were scrunched closed. 

Eddie walked back into their bedroom with a pile of towels underneath his arm and his medical tools in the other. He smiled in a comforting manner, placing the supplies on the side of the bed. He sat himself behind Richie, rubbing circles into his back. 

"I've rang the others, let them know." Eddie whispered into his ear. 

"Are they on their way?" Richie squeezed his eyes shut further, his hands clenching the sheets underneath him. 

Eddie nodded, "Yep, they'll be here soon enough." 

Richie sighed when the contraction ended, he rubbed his eyes and turned himself over, with Eddie's help, onto his back. "God, it's only going to get worse... isn't it?" 

Eddie nodded, "Afraid so but you're doing beautifully." 

Richie nodded tearfully, he laid back against the pillows, he breathed deeply though his nose and held out his hand which Eddie took straightaway, kissing Richie's knuckles. He put his other hand on Richie's stomach, smiling as he felt the baby move around. Richie's stomach had dropped which meant that the baby was making its way through the birth canal.

*

About an hour later, Beverly and Ben made their way through the front door and they were greeted by Eddie. 

"Hey guys," Eddie rubbed the back of his neck as he reached the bottom of the staircase. 

Beverly gave him a hug as Ben put their coats on the rack by the front door. "What do we need to do, honey?" 

"Well," Eddie cleared his throat, "I took some towels upstairs but we need something sterilized to cut the cord." 

"I can go and sort that." Ben said from behind them. 

"Thanks, and we need hot water too." 

"Okay," Beverly nodded. "Is Richie upstairs?" 

Eddie nodded, "Bedroom." 

"Right," Beverly said, "You go back up to him and we'll sort the rest." 

"Thanks." Eddie sighed. "The others-"

"Are on their way." Beverly finished. 

Eddie nodded, rubbing his temple, he made his way back upstairs and they all heard a deep shout come from Richie from upstairs.   
"Shit!" Eddie yelped, increasing his speed. 

"Poor thing." Beverly whispered. 

Ben patted her shoulder, "He'll be alright, Bev, he's in good hands." 

"I know," Beverly sighed.

*

Eddie rushed back into the bedroom to see Richie crouching on the floor with his hand touching the wall. His eyes were screwed tightly closed, breathing heavily Richie circled on his hips. Eddie frowned by crouched beside him, putting his hand to the bottom of Richie's back, on the spine. 

Richie shuddered as the contraction ended, "God, that was awful." 

"How close are they getting together?" 

"Too close." Richie moaned. "Can you help me up?" 

Eddie nodded and put his arms underneath Richie's shoulders and heaved him up to his feet. He noticed how Richie's legs trembled when he got to his feet. He helped Richie back onto the bed. Richie sat himself on the end and pulled off his dressing gown. 

"Aren't you cold?" 

Richie shook his head, "I'm boiling." 

Eddie bit his lips, "I'm just going to get Beverly to get some ice chips." 

As Eddie stood to his feet, Richie grabbed onto his trouser leg, "Please don't go."

Eddie frowned but sat himself down, taking Richie's hand. "Hey it's okay, I won't. I'm gonna be right here." 

"I'm scared, Eds." 

Eddie put his hand on Richie's cheek. He moved closer to him and pulled him to his chest. He could feel Richie tremble and shudder against him and when the next contraction came over him, Richie sobbed and his grip on Eddie tightened, nails gripping into Eddie's shoulder. Eddie didn't even flinch, he simply held onto him. Richie was scared and it was Eddie's job to make sure that he was okay and that he felt safe. 

*

"Hey guys," Mike greeted as he walked into Eddie and Richie's house. 

"Hey Mike." Ben said as he peeked into the living room. 

"Bill's on his way, traffic is hectic." 

"Ah." Ben said walking into the room. 

Mike sat himself down on the sofa and looked around the room, "Where's Bev?"

Ben pointed upstairs, "Helping Eddie upstairs."

"How is Richie?" 

Ben shrugged, "He's been loud, poor guy." 

"He'll be alright," Mike replied. "Eddie knows what's going on." 

"I hope so." Ben sighed. "I think it's going to be snowing harder later on." 

"Great." Mike groaned. 


	7. Just My Luck

The snow was coming down like a blizzard a few hours later, Eddie prayed that nothing would go wrong... am ambulance wouldn't be able to get through the amount of snow that was falling down. Everyone had something to do whilst Eddie stayed with Richie in the bedroom upstairs. Beverly ran around to make sure that everyone did what was needed. 

"How is he?" Ben asked as she walked out of the living room. 

Beverly took him to the side, "Right now, he's okay. We haven't told him about the snow though." 

"That's good." Ben sighed. "It would probably scare him." 

"That's what Eddie thought." 

"Mike and Bill are making some more hot water."

"Together?" 

Ben nodded. 

Beverly bit her lip, "Well then-"

Before Beverly could say anything they heard a great shout coming from upstairs followed by Eddie's cry. 

"Bev!!!" 

Beverly muttered something to Ben before rushing up the stairs. She ran along the landing and as she reached the door to Eddie and Richie's room she could hear Eddie's soft talking fill the room along with Richie's muffled sobbing. She put her ear against the door and listened. 

Richie leant against Eddie's chest, his face huddled in the crook of Eddie's shoulder. His shoulders heaved as he sobbed, one of Eddie's hands was cupping the back of Richie's neck and the other was on his back, rubbing circles into Richie's back. 

"I'm scared..." Richie whispered in between his muffled sobbing. 

Eddie held onto him a little tighter and smiled softly, "You don't need to be scared."

_"You're braver than you think." _

"You won't leave me. Will you?" 

Eddie shook his head, "Of course not. I promise that I'll stay... I'm yours Richie and I always will be. Nothing could tear us apart."

He could feel Richie tense up once more, his husband's nails digging into his shoulder. 

"Remember to breathe through them, Rich." 

Richie frantically nodded in response. His knuckles turned white as he gripped onto Eddie's jumper. 

"Can we walk around a little bit?" Richie asked quietly. 

Eddie nodded and moved out from behind Richie and headed to the other side of the bed to help Richie to his feet. 

"Just take it easy, okay honey?" 

Richie nodded, biting his bottom lip, Eddie heaved him up and took his arm. 

They started their trek around their bedroom, taking a few pauses when a contraction came. Richie put his hand on the wall and his legs trembled beneath him, Eddie kept him upright and Richie knew that if Eddie wasn't there, he'd probably be on the floor. 

There was a strange feeling inside of Richie's head. The screaming inside his mind became overwhelming, as though he could hear someone... dying. 

_Richie opened his eyes to see Eddie standing above him with a smile on his face. Richie was more shocked than anything. He had been caught in the Deadlights and he thought that he saw Eddie die. Maybe he had... maybe this was a dream. _

_"Richie?" _

_Richie nodded and breathed out with a sigh of relief, "Eddie?"_

_"Thank fuck you're okay!" Eddie leant over him and with a swift action grabbed onto his collar and brought his lips to Richie's face. Richie gasped but took it in, with a smile on his face. _

_"Wow..." Richie smiled. _

_"Hey, Trashmouth got his tongue caught." _

_Richie smiled a little brighter with tears welling in his eyes but the fight wasn't over yet... It had to be stopped. _

Richie squeezed his eyes shut and gripped onto the side of the bed, he was on his knees, breathing heavily. 

"It's like a fist grabbing onto my spine..." He groaned in agony. 

Eddie frowned sympathetically, "I think you're getting closer. I'm going to have to check you soon." 

Richie nodded. "Help me up?" 

With little effort, Eddie pulled Richie back onto the bed and gently pulled his trousers down. He smiled at Richie who had leant back against the stack of pillows on the bed. 

"Okay, it might be a little uncomfortable for a moment." 

Richie turned his head to the side and braced himself, he felt Eddie check his dilation and hissed quietly. 

"Sorry about that." Eddie whispered. He rubbed the inside of Richie's thigh, "You're about 8 cm now."

"Shit." Richie muttered. He turned his head to the window and saw that Beverly had closed the curtains when she was in the room earlier. 

"How bad is the snow?" 

Eddie bit his lip, "Bad." 

Richie nodded, "Thanks for saying the truth." 

"I may regret it later." Eddie smiled nervously. 

Despite the amount of pain that he was in, Richie shook his head with a comforting smile, "It's okay. We'll be okay." 

Eddie sat at his side after pulling his trousers back up, he took one of Richie's hands and kissed his ring finger, "We'll manage like we always have done." 

Richie's smile vanished as a contraction took over, he held onto Eddie's hand and crushed it slightly. "Sorry." 

"Don't be... it's okay." Eddie hissed. "Hold onto as tight as you need too." 

*

"The others are putting the baby things together downstairs," Beverly informed the couple as she took a place on Richie's other side. "Better put them to use." 

"Thanks Bev." Eddie said. 

Richie hissed and curled up further, "Shit!" 

"Breathe Richie." Beverly said softly. 

"I am!" Richie growled lightly. "Sorry, it's just- Fuck! It-"

He cut himself off with a gasp and looked down at himself, "I think my water broke." 

"That's okay." Eddie reassured. "Okay, we'll change the sheets quickly. Bev, help him up for a second, sit him at the other side while I change them." 

Beverly nodded and took a hold of Richie's hand and helped him to move over. Richie let of a guttural growl and put his chin to his chest as he sat down again, gripping the mattress underneath him. Beverly put her arm around him as he breathed through the pain. 

"There we go." Eddie proclaimed. 

"Erm, Eddie?" 

Eddie looked over to them and looked worried at the sight of Beverly's face. 

"You okay?" 

Beverly nodded, "Yeah but... is the baby supposed to be kicking low?" 

"What?" 

Eddie walked over and placed a hand on Richie's rock hard stomach, he palpitated his abdomen and sighed. 

"I'm just going to take a quick peek." Eddie looked to see. "Shit." He muttered under his breath. 

"What's wrong?" Richie choked out. 

Eddie smiled, "It's okay, look's like we have a bit of a prankster on our hands. The baby's coming out... breech." 

"Great!" Richie groaned. "Doesn't that mean that he's coming out ass first?" 

"In a blunt way... yes." 

"Fuck!" Richie yelled. 


	8. Charlie

"That's it, Rich, keep on going like that." 

Richie was sitting at the edge of the bed with his legs spread apart, Eddie was positioned in a place so that he could help the baby out, and Beverly was sitting behind Richie, holding his hands. Richie put his chin to his chest, gritted his teeth and pushed, his shoulders tensed and he braced himself against Beverly. he crushed her hands against his as he squeezed his eyes closed. As the contraction ended and the pain passed for a short, brief moment, he sagged against Beverly who was trying her best to keep him upright. 

Eddie smiled, he put one of his hands on Richie's knees and squeezed it in an act of encouragement. 

"Okay," Eddie sighed, "I know what I'm doing, hon, you're in safe hands." 

"I know that." Richie growled. 

"Okay, so, don't push too hard but I need a strong, small push." 

Richie nodded and pushed. 

Beverly's grips on his hands tightened, "That's it." She whispered into his ear. 

Beads of sweat climbed onto Richie's forehead, his breathing was coming out in ragged pants. He was in a world of pain and he had to resist every temptation to not push hard. He could feel Eddie work underneath the sheets, he could feel a leg pop out of him with a squelch. 

He grimaced at the odd sensation. He groaned deeply, tightening his grip on Beverly's hands, he could hear the faint sound of bones grinding from the sides of him. 

"That's it!" Eddie exclaimed as the other leg came, he let go for a second and let the baby hang there, he quickly grabbed a towel from the side and wrapped it around the baby's bottom half. "Alright, Rich, little push." 

Richie flung his head back and pushed and he felt the baby's torso come out, he sagged against Beverly and not soon after another contraction came, he looked to Eddie who nodded. He pushed once more and the baby's head worked its way out. 

Eddie held onto the baby and smiled as he gathered the baby up when it came out. Richie sighed and fell back against Beverly, everything was muffled for a moment and then he could hear the distinct, sharp cry of his baby. Eddie laughed and held the crying baby up. 

"Hey, Richie, you may have to take your radar and have it checked."

"Why?" Richie tiredly asked. 

"She's a girl." 

Richie's jaw dropped then it worked its way into a smile. "A girl?" 

Eddie smiled and passed the baby over to Richie. Beverly shook her hands as she climbed out from behind them. 

"Congrats you two." 

"Thanks Bev." Eddie squeezed her shoulder. 

"Thank you," Richie quietly said, "We don't know what we would have done without you." 

Beverly smiled warmly, "It was nothing guys. I'm going to go and let those three know." 

Eddie nodded but Richie was hypnotized by the baby in his arms. 

"Look at her, all tuckered out." Richie remarked. "I'll feel you, sweetie." 

Eddie helped Richie get to the other end of the bed and made him comfortable, cleaned him off and put some comfortable lounge pants on. Richie sighed underneath the thick, soft covers. Eddie took their baby for a second and cleaned her off and wrapped her into one of the big soft blankets that Bill had given them. It was one of Georgie's old ones from when he was a baby. 

Eddie passed her back to Richie and sat beside him on the bed. This was their moment with their baby until the others came and met her. 

Eddie stroked her little cheek, "Well, what are we going to name her?" 

"Yeah, we can't call a girl 'Stanley', the man would have killed us." Richie chuckled sadly. 

"Well, Charlie's still on the table, right?" Eddie asked. 

Richie nodded, "Yeah, I like Charlie."

"Fits with the 'ie' pattern." 

"So, Charlotte for long?" 

Eddie smiled and nodded, "Yeah Charlotte. I like that."

"You like that too?" Richie kissed her forehead, "Huh, Charlie Bear?" 

Charlie cooed in her sleep. 

Eddie kissed Richie's cheek, "I think she likes it too." 

"Does she need a middle name?" 

Eddie shrugged, "Well, her name's going to be long enough." 

"You're right." Richie agreed. "Well, better send the others in, they'll want to meet her." 

"Okeydoke." 


	9. Little Secret

Eddie kissed Richie's cheek, "I'll just go and grab them, give you two a min." 

Richie smiled softly despite his tired state, he nodded and listened to Eddie leave their bedroom, closing the door behind him. Richie turned his head back towards Charlie and pressed a gentle kiss on her tender forehead. He breathed in her scent and smiled, tears welling in his eyes. 

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you..." He whispered softly. "I'm not going to lie, little one, I've a bit of a mess. I haven't been the same since... well, when I nearly lost your dad, a little bit before that too. You see, there was this thing when we were kids but don't worry It's not going to get you. We made sure this time. I promise that I'm going to keep you safe and you dad is a lot braver than he gives himself credit for." Richie smiled, chuckling under his breath, "Just because he's on the smaller side does not mean that he can't look after us because... he saved me." 

Unbeknownst to Richie, Eddie hadn't quite made it downstairs and was actually listening. He was leant against the door with his ear pressed up against the wood. 

"We had a friend, his name was Stanley, he was a good friend. One of my best friends, along with your dad and Big Bill. We used to hang out all the time then one year we made friend's with the new kid, that's Ben, who kind of brought Beverly to the group. Then after that we met Mike, so that was when the Losers Club really became official."

Richie chuckled for a brief moment. He stroked Charlie's cheek with his index finger and watched her as she slept in her fluffy blanket. 

"You're the next generation, sweetie, and I know that you're probably going to have my mantel." Richie smirked, "Someone's got to be the funny one after all, speaking of, I really hope that you inherit my humour because honestly your dad is not as funny as me. I do hope you get his brains though, he worries a little too much but that only means that you're probably going to give him a heart attack every hour of the day, if not every minute."

"I suppose, what I really want to say, Charlotte... welcome to the Losers Club." 

*

Eddie returned to Richie's side and the others filtered in. Beverly and Ben sat on the other side of the bed as Mike and Bill stood at the end of the bed. Beverly squeezed Richie's shoulder. 

"How you feeling, hon?" 

Richie shrugged, "A little sore but it's kind of worth it." 

"She's b-b-beautiful, Richie, Eddie." 

Mike nodded in agreement, "So, what did you name her?" 

Richie looked at Eddie and nodded. 

"Well, guys, we want to introduce to you, Charlotte Kaspbrak-Tozier."

"Charlie for short." Richie added. 

Beverly fawned over the baby girl, "Oh, guys, she's so cute." 

Ben smiled and put his arm around Beverly, "She sure is something, you two. Charlie suits her." 

"Well, we wanted to keep with the pattern." Richie pointed out. "You know, 'ie'. We were going to name her after Stanley but we didn't know the female version." 

"I'm sure it'll come to you." Mike reassured. "If you do decide to give her a middle name." 

"Are you going to let your mom know, Eddie?" Ben asked. 

Eddie shrugged, "Eventually. We're still not on good terms." 

The others winced for a brief moment. 

"Have y-you let your p-parents know?" Bill asked. 

Richie shook his head, "We'll let them know in the morning, once the snows stopped falling." 

"Good idea." Mike sighed. "Speaking of, we're probably going to have to stay." 

Eddie nodded, "Of course, we couldn't let you guys suffer in the snow." 

Richie yawned but nodded in agreement, "We have enough room. You may have to share but I'm sure that you guys are okay with that." 

"Charlie may wake you up but she is tuckered out for the moment." Eddie quietly explained. "She looks like a heavy sleeper."

Beverly made silly faces at Charlie despite the baby being asleep. "Well, one thing for sure... She's going to have all of us by her side." 


End file.
